I Want You To Want me
by Gure-dono
Summary: One Shot, SanjixOC, fluff, song fic... everyone has their theories, right? Well, only one is right on this StrawHat crew, and what will that mean? Good Or Bad?


Inspired by a One Piece AMV with the song "I Want You To Want Me" by Hanson... I give him all credit for the song, which is slanted mind you. And I don't own One Piece either, but I own my OC, Kotono... Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

The Crew had just landed onto a new island, where there seemed to be no apparent danger opposed to them. But, just in case, Luffy, Zolo, Nami, and Ussop went off exploring to prove such, and to find a doctor or their new crewmate, Kotono.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

Apparently, she had fallen ill—of what Nami thought of—as a problematic seasickness, what Zolo conceived as stupidity—getting the middle finger from Kotono, Ussop claimed she was sad, Sanji thought of this issue as Love-sickness, and Luffy blamed the food that Sanji had been dishing out lately, it seemed… not right… and Luffy received a kick in the stomach from Sanji and a few cuss words. But, the fact was she was down of falling in love, thus, Sanji being right, and the one who should have been accused of the crime that he committed on this girl's heart. Upon the arrival of the new island, they decided who would go, and who would stay with Kotono. Nami could navigate the way, Zolo and Luffy could be the fighters, and Ussop could be stupid enough to translate to any human life… or Nami could do the talking as well, but just in case the villagers were idiots. And Sanji stayed on the ship with Kotono so he could make some nutritious food for her, and perhaps that would help her some. Sanji was in the kitchen, fixing a plate of fruits, and he though it might have helped if she got some sweets too, against Nami's wishes.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Kotono sat in her hammock, sniffling, hic-ing and sobbing, looking out the window, knowing good and well of what was wrong with her, and knowing that what she wanted was merely a distant dream. Nami had been here first, was the first girl to stick around, and to top it off, she had good looks. Bright stunning orange hair and a good figure as well. Now Kotono, she had dark brown hair—nearly black, and it was straight as a board, no curl what-so-ever. She had a thin figure, and a good-sized build, but nothing like Nami's. And her personality wasn't cheerful, and she wouldn't be the first to go to when you had to get an opinion. She was the type who was shy for a few months and not want to hurt anyone's feelings.

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

Sanji finished composing the plate that was filled with cantaloupe, watermelon, red, golden and green apples, some oranges, honeydew, some bananas, some cut up carrots, and some sweets to finish it all up in a perfect little dish. He sighed; it took him twenty minutes just to do this? He couldn't believe it; he could have done better with such a set up! Disappointed, but somewhat please with his results, the chief walked out of the kitchen, and began the climb up to the "bedroom", if you wanted to call a room where **everyone** slept a bedroom. He knocked, being polite. "Kotono, its Sanji, can I come in?" he held his head close to the door, to hear her reply.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Kotono snapped her head up from the windowsill, and wiped the tears from her face quickly, and tried to answer in a full sound, not as if she were crying. "Yeah, come in!" she tried to sound cheerful, only to turn out to be a half-baked attempt. Sanji opened the door, strutted on one hand on his hip, and the other hand holding the tray of foods. He came in on step in, did two turns, bent his knees slightly and bowed at his waist, lowering his head, and presenting the tray of goods to her.

"Here you are princess, fruits, vegetables and some sweets." He lifted his head and smiled at her sincerely

Kotono weakly took the tray and set it on her lap, starring at the food, seeing that food Sanji had whipped up especially for her "condition". It consisted of mainly fruits… and she liked those, but she though with Sanji being Sanji, he'd prepare some thing… more. But, she was measured "sick" so, she though she might as well humor her crewmates and go along with it. She picked up a diced up honeydew, and ate it.

Sanji was shocked, she hadn't been one for fruits, and especially not honeydew… but, he let go of that, and leaned up against the wall, waiting for her to finish

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

Kotono popped in her mouth the last piece of chocolate, chewed it up, and swallowed. Sanji had counted what he had cut and served to her: a whole carrot, a whole orange, 1/8 of honeydew and cantaloupe, 1/6 of watermelon, half of a banana, and 1/2 of three apples… and four chocolates… and she ate it all. It amazed him for the most part, but made him happy knowing that she was getting something good into her stomach and system. She was a little thin, but giving her nutritional foods won't help her sickness, from what Sanji inferred. "So what's really wrong with you?" he questioned, breaking silence.

"…I…" she mumbled. "No, there's nothing, Nami's right on her part, I have a sickness." She shook her head, not wanting to tell her crush that she was in love with him.

_I want you to want me._

"That ain't true… who was right?" he asked, smirking as he continued to lean against the wall knowing full well she was lovesick. He'd seen it a million of times… mostly on himself, but some on others as well. But he knew all the alibis', and most had shown denial, and he knew that emotion well—and Kotono had it big time.

She stared at the platter, looking at her distorted image, and clenched the handles.

"You in love?" he asked after a minute of no answer.

_I want you to want me._

Kotono's head snapped over to Sanji, indicating he either struck a nerve, or he was right. And with the look on her face, there was no doubt he was correct about his theory.

"Who is it?" he asked. "Sword-man? Rubber-boy? Pinocchio?"

"…No…"

"Then you should have told me it was me," he laughed

"But I thought that Nami…" she murmured

"Wrong," he took his left hand and grabbed the far side of Kotono's hammock, took his right hand and grabbed the closer side of it and kissed Kotono lovingly.

A few minutes passed, and with the position Sanji was standing, he legs weren't getting the proper circulation. He was still gripping the hammock when his legs gave out, causing Sanji to fall to the ground, and Kotono to fall on top of Sanji, the blue blanket falling over their heads, down to their waists. "This'll work too…" Sanji laughed wrapping his arms around Kotono, and she resting her head on his shoulder

_I want you to want me._

The ones that went out, returned with some leafs and herbs to hopefully cure Kotono's so-called sickness. The four went up to the barracks, and opened the door to see the two on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms under the blanket. "Oh my god…" Nami mumbled

Luffy and Ussop starred at them

"Twit…" Zolo growled walking off to go take a nap

"She is cured!" Sanji stuck an arm in the air with his index finger extended

_I want you to want me…_

* * *

That's all for that! Tell me what you thought of it in the review! Adios! 


End file.
